


Blood Moon

by Bibiangel



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibiangel/pseuds/Bibiangel
Summary: I'm sorry this is short, this is just the intro, but uhhhhh yea I decided to make a vampire au that involved my friends. I have the plot in my head, so if you guys like this, Ill post the first chapeter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Blood Moon

In the deep woods of Duckburg, you'll find a castle that is to be said the home of vampires. Now we all heard about them, how that if you get bit by one, you turn into one. Or about how a wooden steak to the heart will be the end of them. Of course the people of Duckburg didn't believe in such things until it was proven. Of course it happens in the way it does in movies, a vampire bit a women so she could become his bride. The vampires were almost on the edge of extinction thanks to the Mcduck clan, they were the true monsters in their eyes. 

There is of course two sides of every coin, who is heads and who is tails, no one knows. With that being said, lets talk about this one coven, that happens to claim they are on the good side. This coven has three vampires running it. Dee, a vampire who was turned 5 years prier and who studies the lore. Knights, he has told everyone that he woke up as a vampire, he was in charge of going out to see if there were any rouge vampires, but he doesn't go alone. Oggy, they were turned a bit earlier in life then Dee and Knights, Oggy was mentored by the founder of the coven, Luci, until he left to finish unattended business. 

But since nothing happens at the coven, everyone does their own thing. Dee continues her studies while Knights continues his search for any rouge vampires. Oggy would wonder around the halls, taking out books and reading them before getting bored and shutting the book. They would all get ready to sleep the day away when the moon starts to set. They would sleep in their own rooms, or just have a sleep over in one room, the reading room. 

And when night comes it is the same thing, nothing exciting happens at the coven, that is until Knights came flying through the door, screaming that he found two vampires who were "on the run." When it came to accept a new member, you must be careful.......there is no telling who you are inviting in.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is short, this is just the intro, but uhhhhh yea I decided to make a vampire au that involved my friends. I have the plot in my head, so if you guys like this, Ill post the first chapeter


End file.
